deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange vs Goku
Description DRAGON BALL Z VS MARVEL COMICS! Goku may have been able to defeat Bobadi but can he beat another magic user! Can he defeat the Sorcerer Supreme or will Strange be the last one standing! Interlude (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih3UqNcuwvo W. In Dragon Ball Z they use their ki to fight opponents but one day a wizard named Bodadi came along and unleashed Majin Buu! B. Bobadi and Buu were defeated by Son Goku, But can the Sayain defeat another Magic user from Marvel Comics! W. Doctor Stephen Strange, The Sorcerer! I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Doctor Strange (Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6Gkdme2bck W. Doctor Stephen Strange was once a Surgeon, a really good one in fact! B. He was basically the Tony Stark of the Medical World, only taking jobs that would give him a good paid check. Until he got into a car crash! Remember kids Don't text and Drive or you will break both of your hands! (Cue: Doctbut or Strange - Car Crash!) W. With his hands broken and his Career ruined Stephen was desperate to fix his broken hands but most of the surgery's were too risky. B. Until he heard of a treatment in Asia and of course he went there, And he even met The Ancient One a Bald Frail Woman living in a temple. W. After she knew he was perfect for the role of Sorcerer Supreme, The Ancient One gave him two gifts 1. She fixed his hands and the second one She gave him magical abilities! B. What a nice Lady! W. Speaking of Magical Abilities Strange has quite a few of them almost too much to mention, But let's try and say them first of all he can fly, Super Natural Senses, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation which sounds pretty weird, Dimensional Travelling, Time Reversal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Power Nullification! B. He can Regenerate from Death, Can create Force-Fields, Can create Black Holes, Shape Shifting, Sealing resistence and many many MANY other stuff. W. Strange himself is pretty physically tough sinch strength wise he is about Multiversal Level, He has consistently fought against beings such as Dormamu, Nightmare, Shuma-Gorath , and The In-Betweeners, and has channeled the power of simular entities on numerous occasions B. He is also pretty fucking fast since he was sent flying by an attack by Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gauntlet which sent him to the edge of the universe and he came back in a couple of seconds! W. This make him a couple of Quadrillion times faster than the speed of FUCKING LIGHT! B. How come nearly every character in this show can go faster than the speed of light, It doesn't seem impressive anymore W. Yeah I guess that's true but anyway Strange has quite a few weapons such as his Many magic artifacts, such as the Eye of Agamotto, which draws power from the cosmic being of the same name and can pierce through any illusion, gives him massively upgraded senses, open dimensional portals, and many other effects. The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (he can fly without it, but using the cloak doesn't consume any energy) He can also control the cloak remotely, like Surfer does with his board. The Wand of Watoomb, which can control "cosmic winds" allowing him to reach anywhere in the universe very quickly, or banish others to the far reaches of the universe, and the Ring of Full Power, which allows him to access all of his power while in his astral form. Has the Soul Gem, but will virtually never use it and The Purple Gem B. And add on that he is a really good martial artist and you get that he is nearly unstoppable! W. And since this guy was a surgeon he is pretty smart, since he The most powerful sorcerer in the universe, fought for thousands of years in a magical war, created his own forms of magic and mastered nearly every form of magic in existence, the leading authority on magic and mystical related subjects, highly skilled in HtH combat, a vast amount of experience battling nearly every conceivable type of foe. B. But he's not perfect no shit! W. He can't lift that much and is Weaker without his artifacts. B. But still Doctor Strange is the Sorcere Supreme hell the strongest of all! If you ask me this that's really god damn impressive! "I reject it because I do not believe in fairy tales about chakras or energy or the power of belief. There is no such thing as spirit! We are made of matter and nothing more. You’re just another tiny, momentary speck within an indifferent universe." Goku (Cue: Cha La Head Cha La) Intermission W. Alright the Combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all! B. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:The sayain jedi Category:Death Battles with Music